


Discord Prompts for My Soul

by lastbattlecry



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Discord prompts, Gen, Hardcase (Star Wars) Has ADHD, Hardcase has a CRUSH, M/M, Mace is a Troll, Porgs! - Freeform, Rex lacks the braincell, and Fox is Done, and Ponds Suffers, and also makes very Stupid Choices, that give Kix heartattacks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:02:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26952580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastbattlecry/pseuds/lastbattlecry
Summary: another small prompt story for a different discord!
Relationships: CC-1010 | Fox & Clone Commander Thorn, CC-1010 | Fox/CT-7567 | Rex, CC-6454 | Ponds/Mace Windu, Hardcase & CT-6116 | Kix, Hardcase/Agen Kolar
Comments: 24
Kudos: 51





	1. Porg Infestation

**Author's Note:**

> For Rey! With the prompt "porg infestation at the Coruscant Guard office"

“What the fuck is that?”

Thorn froze in place, the porg he was cooing over barking up at him. “Uhhhhh…. A smoothie?”

Fox’s glared somehow intensified as he shifted his attention from the little creatures currently infesting the office, the best and brightest of his shock troopers ‘oooing’ and ‘aahhing’ like prepubescent girls, and the obnoxiously bright colored drink container in Thorn’s other hand.

“Thorn.”

Thorn snapped to attention, the porg hopping onto his helmet where it rested next to his drink and called out again while flapping its wings, and he could hear some of his men muffling their snickers. They were all  _ dead to him _ .

“Yessir.”

“You have five minutes to get this office spotless.”

Then Fox walked away, snatching his own helmet up as he stalked out the door.

It was quiet for about three seconds.

“Is anyone going to tell him there was one in his bucket?”


	2. Reasons Unspecified

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Shiro! With the prompt "Fox getting Rex out of a tricky situation"

“Oh, this was such a bad idea,” Rex whispered quietly into the dark, barely able to see anything in front of him.

“Then why did you do it?” Fox hissed, shoving Rex’s head down so the blond hair didn’t catch the light being shined over their hiding spot.

“It seemed like a good idea at the time.”

Fox snorted, pressed along Rex’s back, eyes gleaming as he stared out at the slavers. He was missing his bucket, and down to his last charge on his pistol, but he was still doing better than Rex, who was in  _ civvies _ . “You let yourself get infected by the stupid.”

Rex huffed, but didn’t argue, tilting his head enough to scrape his cheek along Fox’s scruffy jaw, pushing back into the weight pushing him down. “And yet you’re here with me, what’s your excuse?”

Fox gave him a dark look, twisted Rex’s head further up and back.

And then kissed him.

Rex laid there with wide eyes as Fox released him and surged forward, drawing his vibroblade and aiming his blaster with the other hand.

“Oh.”

That’s a pretty good excuse, then.


	3. Mace Windu - Jedi Troll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Shiro again! "Ponds&Mace - Ponds’ Jedi is a massive troll and no one believes him"

“ _ Sir, please _ ,” Ponds begged.

His Jedi only gave him a bland look that just  _ screamed _ trouble, and Ponds despaired loudly on the inside, able to  _ feel _ the way Mace was laughing at him in his mind.

Cody gave him a commiserating look, his own red-headed Jedi impishly wiggling his brows at them.

Mace Windu, Master of the Order, High General of the GAR, and the biggest shit-stirrer in fifteen parsecs,  _ and no one believed him _ .

“Sleep well, Commander?” His general asked,  _ knowing _ that Ponds didn’t sleep last night.

“ _ Sir _ ,” was his strangled response, so very grateful that his bucket hid his face.

“Some of the noises you made sounded like pain, do you need to go to the medics?” Mace’s eyes were bright and wicked.  _ He _ was the one that caused those noises, and  _ delighted _ in making Ponds blush.

And no one ever believed him.


	4. Medic's Worry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Again, for Shiro! "Kix’s brothers are reckless and he worries. At least they acknowledge this in their own ways"

“ _ Hardcase, no! _ ” Kix shouted in horror, unable to do anything but helplessly watch as Hardcase stood on the rail of the upper level of the hanger.

“ _ Hardcase, yes! _ ” His idiot shouted back with a mad cackle  _ as he jumped off the railing _ .

Kix shrieked, flinching and turning away, unable to watch as his  _ vod’ika _ killed himself doing some insane stunt.

When the laughing continued, to a chorus of jeering and shouts of  _ oya! _ he turned back and stared up at Hardcase.

Who was giggling as he gently floated down strapped to a parachute.

“Don’t worry, Kixy!” His favorite headache cheerfully called down. “Safety first, just like you said!”

"I'm going to kill him," Kix said calmly, already reaching for the sedatives. "He's never leaving the bubble wrap again."


	5. Explosive Crushes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Shiro AGAIN! XD "Hardcase is totally not fanboying over the zabrak general agen kolar, who'd just aided their mission with the help of several well-placed thermal detonators. he's not. that's why he can absolutely ignore any teasing from his brothers"

“Looks like Casey has a  _ crush _ on the new general,” Five snickered over comms, nudging Echo.

Hardcase resolutely ignored them, and the way his ears were heating up, as he stood at perfect attention as General Kolar inspected the munitions Hardcase got specifically for him.

He didn’t have a crush, only cadets got  _ crushes _ . He had a deep respect for General Kolar and his handling of thermal detonators.

He totally didn’t say ‘ _ He can handle my detonators anytime _ ’, nope false information, Fives is a horrible lying liar who lies.

“These aren’t a series I’m familiar with,” the zabrak said after a bit, glancing up at Hardcase with the  _ faintest _ smirk on his face. “I would appreciate some assistance in some…  _ renovations _ of the base.”

Hardcase felt a thrill of excitement curl deep in his gut. “Yes, sir!”


End file.
